Pneumatic tires which support the vehicle should be properly maintained by the operator of the motor vehicle to ensure the best possible performance and safety of the vehicle. In certain instances such as when tires are under-inflated, overloaded, and driven in hot climates the tire may experience damage, including tread belt separation. Here, the radial belt becomes separated from the tread section of the tire rendering the tire unusable.
A precursor to tread belt separation may be excessive heating in certain portions of the tire. Increased tire temperature may be associated with impending tire damage in addition to being associated with tread belt separation. Measurement of the temperature of a tire is relatively simple when the motor vehicle is not moving. However, it becomes a difficult parameter to measure during times when the vehicle is being operated. Prior monitoring systems have sought to measure the temperature of a tire by incorporating a temperature monitoring system with at least one of the components inside of the tire.
Prior measuring systems have incorporated temperature sensors located in a device that is attached to an interior wall of the tire. These types of systems suffer from problems such as complexity, extra costs associated with mounting a unit inside the tire, and reduced tire performance. This may be a result of having a system mounted in a tire which will lead to an unbalancing of the tires resulting in uneven, faster wear of the tire. Poor handling abilities of the vehicle may also result. Additionally, stresses, strain, impact vibrations, and cyclic fatigue may damage the temperature system that is attached to the tire.
The present invention provides for a thermal detection system for use with a tire in order to inform a user of the motor vehicle that the tire is being subjected to an undesirable condition.